Incidental
by Endestprana
Summary: A story about the bad luck of Ruby-chan...


" _ **If only we didn't go to the karaoke that day…"**_

"Grotesque? Well, that's a little bit too much, Ruby-chan. You know it was inevitable, after all, right?" That was the thought inside her mind when she remembered about the incident (for her, that is) last week. It was when Aqours got a break in the year end and somehow or another She, Yoshiko, and Riko decided to go to a karaoke. And thus, her nightmare started creeping closer.

For the past months, it was obvious that something did happen with her friend and her senior. There was something or you could say a secrecy was made between those until that day she didn't even wonder about it and when she was being invited to the karaoke, she agreed almost instantly (the main reason she agreed was because her sister and Hanamaru were busy helping Mari in their school).

When they entered the box, she was the first one who opened the door while the other two was waiting behind her. At this point, Ruby didn't know that the duo were stealing kisses from each other while keeping their eyes locked on Ruby who might turned her back anytime. As Ruby started to pick the songs to sing, she started noticing something about the duo.

Both of them were sitting on the same sofa and once in a while, they would suddenly holding hands and smiling to each other while proceeding with their duet songs, singing along as Ruby herself was amazed by how good they were at singing. At first, Ruby thought it was normal for them to holding hands like that since all of them were in the same group and all of them were women, so it's nice to know that they were getting along that well. Well, that opinion of hers was destroyed when she saw Riko stole a kiss on the cheek of Yoshiko. Ruby's cheeks were getting redder as she saw that sight. "They might be more than just a friend…" thought Ruby as she paid more attention to the duo.

Then, an idea came up inside Ruby's mind. She wanted to know whether Yoshiko and Riko were just playing with her or not, and so she excused herself from the room and left to the toilet. Well, she said that while all she did was closing the door from outside and started peeking from there. At first, Yoshiko and Riko stared at each other. "Hmmmm…, it's normal. I guess?" thought Ruby as she observed their behavior closer.

Yoshiko started singing alone now. Riko saw and her eyes reflecting an awe Ruby never saw before. Ruby thought that Riko surely loved Yoshiko's singing voice. Yoshiko was great, even Ruby acknowledged that. Then the senior took Yoshiko's hand and started singing together. Yoshiko's face became redder but they kept on singing while Riko's face started to look a little bit weird. It looked like a face someone made when she or he saw something tasty. At least that's what Ruby thought when she saw her senior's expression.

And out of nowhere, the singing was stopped and there was a vice of the mic fell onto the table. Ruby was really surprised by it. But more than that, what happened next was more surprising for her. Riko's hand was starting to wander around Yoshiko's body as both of them were lying on the floor with Yoshiko on the bottom. Ruby was in panic and she started to think that maybe Yoshiko was in danger. However, after she saw her friend's expression, her help might be not needed at all. Yes, that smiling face surely showed that Yoshiko like the caressing.

Ruby's eyes started to sparkle as she saw Yoshiko stole a kiss on the lips of their senior. "Wow… They are definitely not just a friend… But both of them are girls… There's no way, right…?" Ruby tried to keep her wishful thinking while the scene in front of her definitely denied all of those thoughts. After the kiss from Yoshiko, it seemed that Riko's switch was turned on, and thus she started her assault on Ruby's friend.

Riko bit the lower lip of her junior and her hand back on its track of wandering around Yoshiko's body, now with more focus on breast's area. Yoshiko locked her hands on her senior's soft thighs and she looked like she really enjoyed the biting Riko did to her lips. "Awawawawawawawaaaaaa…. Don't tell me, they are going to do something more than this?" now Ruby's panic started to escalate as she remembered about something similar happened in one of the book she found inside her sister's room (Dia, leave your doujin out of your sister's reach!).

And like what Ruby was afraid of, the flow of what's happening inside the karaoke box went almost exactly like what she saw on that certain book. Riko started to release Yoshiko from her clothes slowly while she looked like she really enjoyed doing it. And what's more, her senior seemed like she's already used to it. "So my hunch was right, after all!" thought Ruby as she remembered about every sight she had regarding the duo who's doing something that must be very extreme right now. At least Ruby thought that way since there's never inside her mind she thought of doing such things.

As the show in front of Ruby started to enter the one you could find in 18+ books and shows, Ruby couldn't hold it anymore and so she ran away from that place and on the way she sent a message to Yoshiko, saying that she was having a business with Hanamaru right now so she needed to head to school as fast as possible. Thus she ran her way and tried to diminish the scenes of indecency shown by her senior and her friend.

Meanwhile, inside the Karaoke box, Yoshiko stopped Riko for a moment from her assault as she opened her cell and saw the message she got from Ruby. After reading the message, she smiled and said to Riko "Ruby must be really shocked by what we did here, you know?" as she smiled and giving a barrage of kisses onto Riko's neck. 'Well, she is too pure for this, Yocchan…" answered Riko as her moan started to echo around the room.

Ruby arrived at her house and she headed directly to her room, hiding herself under the blanket while her mind tried to erase her memories about what happened before. "What should I do from now on after seeing such things? Will I be able to treat them like I always did? And what if they knew about me watching from outside? Uwaaaaaaaaa….!" Ruby's mind was in chaos, all because of her certain friend and her senior.


End file.
